


Reboot 569

by discolizard42



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, F/M, Walking In On Someone, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discolizard42/pseuds/discolizard42
Summary: This isn’t even the first time they’ve had sex, it’s just the first time they remember.(Pure smut starting with a creative sex toy)
Relationships: Eleanor/Chidi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Reboot 569

Reboot 569

Holy shirt I can’t believe it’s working

Eleanor was nervous about what this janet-baby could do. He looked like a young Sebastian Stan because that’s what Eleanor asked for, but Janet reminded her that his “not a brain” would be very new. Eleanor also had no idea if his mouth would feel like toaster, but she gets so pent up after each class- she needed to try something. She always imagined if heaven existed it would be a nonstop bang fest, but instead she has to sit through hours of one on one ethics lessons with a young dork with a rock solid bod. And even worse- unlike her senior year English teacher, he wouldn’t touch her no matter how many times she asks about “extra credit”.

That’s why as soon as Chidi left her house, she asked Janet for the best sex toy she could imagine. 

She looked down at the chiseled face between her legs. His tongue was warm, slippery, and gently vibrated like a tiny washing machine. She started gasping for breaths as she was grinding into his face. His stubble didn’t chafe; it felt like her favorite pillow when she was growing up. She arched her back and let out an “Oh, Fork!”

When she looked back down he locked eyes with her. 

“Oh yeah, you like that, Buckey” she growled with pleasure. 

“Who the hell is Buckey?”

She giggled as she forced her hips back on his face, pushing forward and squeezing her thighs around him. Her favorite thing on earth was suffocating men underneath her. She put a hand over his eyes to hold him down exactly where she wanted, and let out more good place curse words under breath. Her whole body was on fire- and she loved the complete control she had over this dummy. He was teasing her clit with his nose while his tongue lapped up her lips. She closed her eyes and pushed harder, until his face was completely buried and his tongue was inside her. It seemed to grow and reach places she didn’t think a tongue could.

Oh right- he is perfect.

He didn’t complain or try to break free to breathe like men on earth did. She could keep him there for hours. She thought she might as well try- it’s not like she has anything better to do with her afterlife.

Her whole body trembled each time she came. She hadn’t cum with another person since she died- I guess this still doesn’t count  
She lost track of how long she was there, or how many times she had cum. 

Then she heard a loud thud behind her. 

Outside the open doors of her bedroom, her favorite ethics professor was fumbling with several large philosophy texts, trying to pick them up while covering his eyes. 

“I- SORRY! I'LL GO- I MEAN- I DIDNT- I AM SO  
SORRY”

He stuttered and trembled more than she had ever seen. 

“Oh hey no don’t worry about!” 

She got off of her soaking wet throne, and stepped towards him. She was still in the slinky dress she wore to class that day, she thought Chidi would have to be stupid not to notice she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

He had noticed. That’s why when he realized half way home that he forgot his books at her house, he decided to walk back himself instead of asking Janet. He told himself he honestly didn’t want anything to happen, he just wanted to get another look at her, who knows if should would ever wear something so revealing to class again...

And when he knocked and heard no answer he assumed they were close enough were he could just pop in for a second to grab something, especially if the door was unlocked. 

But when came inside, after he grabbed his textbooks in the living room, he heard a noise from the bedroom. His head turned and he saw his favorite student, moaning in ecstasy while she rode some strangers face into her bed. 

Chidi was peralyzed. Eleanor wanted to calm him down. 

“This is totally my fault for leaving my door open, don’t be sorry Chidi!”

She sounded a little embarrassed as she stepped right up to him, but she knew how to talk her way out of awkward situations. She had a lot of practice with Phoenix cops. 

“No it’s fine- it’s fine- I’m gonna go- I uh, didn’t mean to interrupt who you were doing- what you were doing with who- uh, whoever that is-“

“Oh no no it’s not anybody, this is just something I asked Janet to make me. Watch-“ 

She snapped her fingers and he bolted upright off the bed- standing completely still with perfect posture, like a Ken doll. 

“See, so there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, no one in the neighborhood has to find out. We can keep this between us.”

She flashed her big, doey eyes at him. He looked like he was about to relax for one split second, but then,

“No it still feels weird, I feel bad for walking in your home unannounced, and for watching you- I mean for not stopping and saying something,” he was spiraling.

“and it feels unethical to create a human just for the purpose of sex, and”

Beboop 

“Hi, he’s not a person.” 

Janet appeared right between the two of them, making Chidi jump and let out a yelp.

“AAAH I’m sorry! I’m sorry for involving you in this Janet,” Chidi said, “and I’m sorry Eleanor made you make her a sex slave.”

“It’s not a slave.” Janet interjected matter of factly. 

“I told you Chidi, there’s nothing to be weird about. It’s not like I’m forcing anyone to do anything, right Janet?”

“Correct, I can retrieve any objects and information to please people. You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to do.”

“I still don’t feel right, I feel like I’m getting a stomach ache.”

Eleanor was so close, she could feel the heat from his breath even as his eyes looked away from her. She was still on fire and could feel juices dripping down her leg. 

“Janet, can you make Chidi calm down?”

Without hesitation Janet learned to Chidi’s ear and whispered, “I know everything about your entire life Chidi, and I can assure you that you will enjoy this.”

Chidis eyes looked up just in time to see Eleanor lean in to kiss him. His glasses fogged up instantly and Eleanor quickly threw them off. She wasted no time unbuttoning his Oxford shirt while she shoved her tongue down his throat. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Eleanor took his shirt off and dragged him by the arms to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her legs around him so he couldn’t get away. He could feel how warm her pussy was as she squeezed him tightly. She was so wet, he could feel it through his pants, and she could feel that he was already hard. She threw her dress off and Chidi’s mouth dropped at the sight of her perfect breasts.

Eleanor knew she had him wrapped around her finger now. She pulled one of his hands to her breast, and she felt a jolt through her body from his soft touch. As he leaned in closer to her she unbuckled his belt. His erection was already jutting out of his briefs, dripping precum on her hand. She slid his underwear down so now his cock was pressed right up against her wet slit. His hips started to move almost involuntarily, making her even more wet and covering his dick in her warm cum. She threw her head back to let out a heavy pant when she remembered the brunette fuck toy standing next to her bed. She always had one fantasy she never could make happen on earth. No man was ever up to it, but Chidi, she thought, was unlike any man she had ever met on earth, and right now he was putty in her hands. She snapped her fingers and it walked behind Chidi, waiting with a permanent erection. 

“Do you want to fork me Chidi?”

He couldn’t speak but he nodded shakily. 

She flashed a wicked grin.

Beboop

Chidi her a crack, like a shampoo bottle opening. He hadn’t noticed the human shaped pleasure machine had moved behind him, nor could he see what had just materialized. He shuddered when he felt a wet finger caress his ass. 

“If you want to know what I feel like you have to do something for me.”

Chidi’s cock felt like it was going to burst, and while a million what if’s raced through his head, he couldn’t help but silently nod to Eleanor. She leaned up to kiss his neck, dragging her tongue up to his ear and whispered, “Good boy, now relax.”

He felt his whole body relax from her warm, steamy breaths. Then he felt a warm, lubricated, gently pulsating finger push inside of him. He had never felt anything like it before, it seemed to make his cock even harder. As he let out a moan, Eleanor snapped her fingers and a hand reached from behind Chidi, grabbed his cock, and guided it into Eleanor. Chidi had no idea how hot it was to not have to make any decisions for himself for once. He felt like he was about to come just from the feeling of finally being inside the hottest student he’s ever taught. He didn’t move and tried reciting his thesis in his head to avoid cumming (it usually worked for him), but what felt like a pinky inside of him started to press towards his taint, and a deep pleasure shot through Chidi. Eleanor saw that he was distracted and grabbed both of hands, squeezing them around her breasts right as Chidi came. Barely moving, he looked down and saw his cum start to drip out of her lips that were wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, while her helper’s hand tickled her clit. Chidi felt the finger inside of him was more like a middle finger now, or maybe he didn’t notice a second finger enter, but then he felt another hand come from behind and wrap around his chest. He realized that couldn’t be a finger inside of him.

Eleanor was cumming like crazy. This was the first time the good place actually felt like heaven. She was watching two of the dreamiest guys she’s ever seen fuck. She loved that she could hold Chidi’s hands on her titis with both hands while someone else played with her clit. She loved feeling Chidi’s warm cum trickle down her ass. But she couldn’t wait any more, she needed to get fucked.

Chidi couldn’t believe how good it felt to get fucked in his ass. It felt so natural, a dick that was the perfect shape and size, it never hurt as it slid in and out hitting his g-spot every time. Each thrust pushed him in and out of Eleanor, coating his cock in both their cum. He didn’t have even the hint of a stomach ache, it was the opposite. He was powerless, getting fucked by a stranger, and fucking Eleanor at the same time without even trying, like he was being used, like he was just another human shaped sex toy. 

Eleanor could feel every thrust. The fuck robot was picking up pace, and Eleanor was practically screaming. She wrapped her arms around Chidi’s back and pulled him into her chest. His face was buried between her tits, and he was drooling on them. He felt a hand on his back pin him down while another one grabbed his ass. He could barely breathe, and he had no idea how he was still rock hard. He would find out later with Eleanor that in the afterlife, there is no such thing as “recoup time”.

Eleanor loved the wet slapping sound of her professor getting fucked into her. She wanted to hold him there forever and never let him go. An eternity of watching him getting fucked. An eternity of his cock deep inside her. 

Chidi thought he was going to pass out; he couldn’t see anything. He could barely hear with his ears muffled by Eleanor's tight embrace. He felt his body go limp between the two, and he thought if he would be fine if he passed out right here. He would love to wake up getting fucked by Eleanor, he had dreamed about it often. But just before everything blacked out, he was jolted awake by a sharp slap on his ass. He rose out of Eleanor’s arms and let out a screaming moan as he shot another load of cum deep inside Eleanor. 

Eleanor wanted Chidi all to herself now. 

“Ok big guy that’s enough.”

The rhythmic pounding stopped. The sexbot slid out of Chidi and took a step back. 

“Help me roll him over.”

Chidi was now lying on the bed with his cock sticking straight up. Eleanor desperately wanted to ride it.

I’m so forking tired, she thought, but….

She straddled Chidi then looked over her shoulder saying,

“Can you help me out here?”

Suddenly one arm was wrapped around her chest while another grabbed around her ass. As they squeezed her tighter they started to lift her and she felt the weight taken off her knees. 

“Oh this is a game changer.”

Eleanor started to move down and it’s arms followed. It seemed to know when she wanted to rise just as she did, and when she wanted to slam down to the very base and take it all in, it pulled her down. She stopped and looked at her teacher’s eyes, practically rolled all the way back in his head. His mouth was wide open but he was barely making a sound. 

“You’re pretty quiet there, are you sure you want more?”

“Yes please!” He whimpered as his eyes found Eleanor’s again. 

She didn’t have to move at herself at all at this point, she just let the buff hairy arms move her like a life sized flesh light. Chidi’s cock felt amazing and it was just sliding in and out; there was cum everywhere. Eleanor flexed her hips and squeezed around his thick cock. She felt him twitch when he let out a moan. She wanted more. She grabbed her helper’s hand from her chest and brought it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around three fingers and started sucking to get them wet. Chidi loved the sound of her muffled moans, and he was starting to feel left out. As Eleanor returned the wet hand to her tits she felt Chidi’s start to explore her thighs. She loved the feeling of four hands on her, she came again, thinking about how hot it would be with even more people. She could feel one hand playing with her nipple, making her chest slippery. Another hand crept up to her clit, and started gently grazing it. Any more would’ve been too much to handle. She was being pounded relentlessly. Chidi was moaning with each pump and finally screamed,

“Eleanor!!!”

Hearing him say her name made her feel amazing, so amazing she couldn’t even see, just a hot flash of white as her whole body tensed and relaxed. She felt herself squirt all over Chidi’s lap with several aftershocks. The man toy let go of her. She collapsed onto Chidi, her naked, wet chest on his. They were both panting, out of breath, and feeling better than they ever did when they were alive. 

“I’ve never done that before,” Eleanor whispered.

“You never had sex?!” Chidi exclaimed. 

“No, you dork! I’ve never squirted before. I wonder if it’s easier in the good place?”

“It is.” Answered Janet. 

“WHAT!” Chidi yelled, but couldn’t move out from under Eleanor. 

“Where you watching the whole time?” she asked.

“Yes, that was amazing. You two are great!” Janet said it all with a nonchalant smile on her face. “I can play you a recording of it at any time.”

“No tha- Mmm” Chidi started to protest but was interrupted by Eleanor covering his mouth. 

“Shhh! Don’t ruin the footage,” she turned her head back to Janet, “thank you, and let me know how many different angles you got.”

“I got every single angle you can imagine.”

“Great! … You can go now. Oh and I don’t need the six foot tall dildo anymore, but thanks! He was perfect.”

“Goodbye Eleanor, goodbye Chidi.”

Beboop

Eleanor put her head down on Chidi’s chest so she wasn’t looking, but Chidi saw that thing that fucked him pick up Janet over its shoulder right before they both vanished. He would enjoy thinking about them while he lay in bed with his dream woman.


End file.
